Genio en evolución
by Eli Lawliet
Summary: "Una, otra y otra mano se posan sobre mi espalda, en un aliento sin necesidad de palabras que me hace saber que al fin soy verdaderamente parte de un equipo, que puedo darlo todo por ellos así como ellos darían todo por mí." POV


Y este es el OneShot que originalmente iba a ver la luz en lugar de "Detras del Balón". En realidad (especificamente éste) fic lo hice para concursar en el CONOMA 2015 pero los organizadores quedaron super mal y cancelaron el concurso (sin avisarnos a los participantes) y no quería quedarme con este trabajo flotando, así que vengo a compartirlo con ustedes.

Gracias por pasar, les mando un beso enorme :*

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Genio en evolución<strong>

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, siendo demasiado bueno… Pero no lo suficiente.

Hoy es el día en que no basta simplemente con dar lo mejor para que los resultados sean lo que uno espera. Perdí… Perdimos.

—Tenía muchas ganas de ganar…realmente quería ganar junto a ustedes y todos los demás.

Para mí habrán dos años más donde pueda intentarlo, pero para mis senpais su sueño termina hoy. Al final la carga fue demasiado para mí. El peso sucumbió mi cuerpo. Es el deber de un As llevar a su equipo al a victoria, si no lo consigo ¿En qué me convierto entonces? Y así las lágrimas ruedan sobre mis mejillas y mueren en el azul de la playera.

Una, otra y otra mano se posan sobre mi espalda, en un aliento sin necesidad de palabras que me hace saber que al fin soy verdaderamente parte de un equipo, que puedo darlo todo por ellos así como ellos darían todo por mí.

Si cierro los ojos puedo recordar vagamente cómo es que se sentía esa brisa del viento, cómo el movimiento de las hojas era un recordatorio nefasto de mi aburrimiento y de la poca motivación que permanecía en mí hacia el deporte: no hay algo más frustrante que perder el interés en algo que te gusta tanto.

Fue en secundaria donde todo comenzó.

"_Soy guapo, atlético, más o menos listo, pero… me aburro con facilidad"_. Básicamente era un resumen de mi estado en aquellos tiempos donde podía perder mi tiempo en cosas tan triviales como lo era percatarme del sonido del viento. Había muchos deportes que me gustaban, pero al cabo de un tiempo todos terminaban por fastidiarme: simplemente era demasiado bueno.

"_¿Es qué no hay nadie que me llegue a la suela de los zapatos?"_ Con desgano mi mente se hacía la misma pregunta una vez que determinaba que era suficiente de _eso_, cuando ya no había más competencia que me motivara a seguir intentándolo. Al final, aunque hubiera empezado con gran ímpetu, todo quedaba en lo mismo: victorias fáciles y vacías.

Fue entonces cuando conocí a la persona que cambiaría el curso de mi vida. Sólo me había bastado ver la impecable clavada de ese sujeto en el aro del tablero.

"_¿Si lo intento, podría hacerlo? No hay manera… tal vez si me esfuerzo"_. Por vez primera sentí que había encontrado la motivación que me impulsaría a comenzar un nuevo reto; uno que arrogantemente pensé que superaría con los ojos cerrados como todos los demás. Sólo entonces dejé de escuchar el sonido del viento mientras caminaba.

Fue difícil y eso lo hacía aún más interesante. No solo era Aominecchi quien era increíble, había otras personas que eran igual de buenas que él, inclusive algunos con los que no congeniaba bien tenían habilidades que me dejaban ver como el novato que era. Poco a poco el basquetbol comenzó a gustarme demasiado.

No fueron una, ni dos o diez las veces que fracasé intentando superar a quien había decido admirar y usar como un ejemplo a seguir. Existía cierta frustración al respecto por no ser el mejor, pero mientras eso sucedía también me encontraba irónicamente satisfecho al respecto de que, quien había decidido admirar, poseía la suficiente destreza de pasar sobre mí.

Mientras el tiempo en Teiko avanzaba, el camino prometedor que parecía asomarse sobre aquella colina empinada fue difuminándose hasta convertirse en una planicie monótona carente de emoción. Estábamos convirtiéndonos en jugadores imparables, y eso, más que llenarnos de satisfacción, enaltecía nuestra arrogancia. Ganar era algo natural para todos nosotros.

La gente comenzó a llamarnos "La Generación de los Milagros"; un título del cual no me sentía completamente vinculado, tan sólo era uno de tantos. Rápidamente todos aquellos juegos que me hacían vibrar de emoción fueron tornándose aburridos: Teiko no tenía rival… Al menos no para los seis titulares de segundo año.

Éramos tan buenos que hasta resultaba ridículo, claro que hablando de habilidades individuales específicamente; porque en Teiko la palabra equipo no existía.

Y aquello que comenzó en mí con emoción y altas expectativas se volvió –como siempre había sido tarde o temprano- en algo más que hacer en los tiempos libres. ¿Qué sentido tiene si desde el momento en que piso la duela sé que vamos a ganar? ¿Dónde está la emoción en ello?

Ahí estaba ese ruido molesto retumbando en mis oídos, un recordatorio que me decía que daba igual el basquetbol. Ahí estaba, el sonido del viento de nuevo. La historia de Teiko terminó como debía. Nos dividimos, esperando competir entre nosotros mismos, los únicos verdaderos rivales que teníamos.

Así mismo, tras cerrar la puerta en Teiko, abrí una nueva en la preparatoria Kaijou. Fui ahí no con la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo reto; porque sabía bien que no lo encontraría, sino más bien para tomar la oportunidad de jugar contra mis ex compañeros.

El inicio en Kaijou fue una molestia, todo por el estúpido estándar de jerarquía, que para mí era algo como "eres de primer año, obedece". Pero yo iba a ser Kise Ryouta, el As de Kaijou. ¿No podía tener al menos respeto por eso? Mi respuesta fue un rotundo no.

Eso quedó muy en claro el día de las presentaciones en el club. Las palabras de Kasamatsu-senpai se quedaron muy grabadas en mi mente. Porque a diferencia de Kaijou, todos en Teiko habían comido de nuestra mano.

"_¿Cómo puedes tratar a la futura estrella así?"_ Reclamé instantáneamente luego de recibir la primera de muchas otras patadas que me llevaría a lo largo de mi travesía.

"_Hablando de basquetbol probablemente soy mejor"_. Mi ego volaba tan alto al salir de la secundaría que soltar afirmaciones como esas resultabas naturales para mí. Lo veía claramente por debajo del hombro; más él me sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo.

"_Por supuesto, y es genial. No en términos de si alguien es mejor o no. No porque sean mayores que tú. Pero los de segundo y tercer años en este equipo llevan entrenando mucho más tiempo que tú. Te pido que los respetes, no importa quien seas, eso no tiene nada que ver". _Yukio Kasamatsu, jugador reconocido nacionalmente como armador de primera categoría. Realista, con temple. Capitán.

Hoy por hoy es lo que soy: Kise Ryouta, alero de Kaijou, primer año. Y estoy orgulloso de eso.

Pero antes de aceptar un título tan humilde, experimenté por primera vez la derrota. Misma que vino en manos de quien menos imaginé. Si bien es cierto que había fallado muchas veces en mis intentos de ganar ante Aominecchi o Shougo-kun, nunca, nunca había perdido un juego. ¿Es así como se sintieron todos por los que pasamos por encima de ellos sin condolencia alguna? ¿Cómo manejas la humillación de una derrota? No podía estar pasando, simplemente no.

"_Los deportes se tratan de victorias, ¿no?" _Fue lo que le dije a Kurokocchi después de perder, y él respondió que eso era lo que pensaba hasta que encontró otro motivo. Simplificando sus palabras podrían resumirse en "se trata de hacerlo porque te gusta y es divertido". Y no, no era algo que hubiera podido entender en aquel tiempo.

Y si algo tuvo de provecho el duelo contra Seirin fue el empeño consecuente de mejorar mis habilidades para no perder nunca más. No importaba que tan intenso fuera el entrenamiento, yo practicaba más que nadie. Debía ser fuerte.

Entonces vino el juego contra Tōō en los cuartos de final de la Interpreparatoria; sería Aominecchi el siguiente en enfrentar. Y sabía que iba a ser un juego realmente difícil, después de todo era contra el sujeto que me había motivado a comenzar mi carrera como basquetbolista. El instinto afloró en mi piel de manera automática; quería desesperadamente derrotar a ese hombre por primera vez.

Para mí no era un juego entre Kaijou y Tōō, sino más bien un juego entre Kise Ryouta contra Aomine Daiki, dos ex miembros de Teiko; un desafío donde intentaría sobrepasar a un hombre al que siempre le miré la espalda, a quien admiraba más que nadie.

"…_Podía imitar todas las jugadas con solo verlas, excepto las suyas. Pero en realidad ya sabía por qué no podía. Porque no puedo superar a quien admiro."_

Era una conclusión ridícula, aunque al fin de cuentas era cierta. En el fondo de mi corazón deseaba que él ganará tanto como yo… es por eso que iba a dejar de admirarlo. No quería estar más viendo su silueta delante de mí, quería que él también viera la mía.

Se siente bien el no saber si vas a ganar o no. Esta clase de emociones es la que paraliza mi cabeza y hace que juegue únicamente con mi instinto. Aún si eso me mata.

Más llevar a cabo una hazaña tan grande como copiar a un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros es complicado, y en un partido no es algo que pueda realizar sin descuidar el marcador; por lo mismo Kaijou siempre está alerta.

Ellos, mi equipo, esperan por mí y cubren mi ausencia en pos de mi preparación. Cada uno, a su manera, confía en mí, creen que puedo lograrlo. Cada vez que veo caer las gruesas gotas de su sudor sobre la duela, cuando sus pulmones se hinchan de aire, un extraño sentir invade mi pecho.

¿Es esto de lo que tanto hablaba Kurokocchi que hacía falta en Teiko? ¿A caso ellos estaban cuidándome la espalda a pesar de mis razones egoístas para ganar el encuentro? Éste es Kaijou jugando, no solamente Kise Ryouta. Pensar eso me hace sentir un poco feliz.

Sin embargo, no todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa. Dimos lo mejor que teníamos hasta el último segundo, pero nada de eso importa cuando el reloj se detiene al final. Incluso el hecho de que mis piernas terminaran sin responderme carece de significancia.

Aunque decir que no gané nada sería mentir, tal vez no ganamos una medalla ni fuimos los número uno del torneo, pero aprendí algo importante en ese juego: Si he perdido ante Aominecchi es porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. No es culpa de mi equipo, por que sin ellos no hubiera llegado hasta ese punto, incluso tal vez hubiera desistido hace tiempo.

Mi mayor recompensa fue ese _"nos has hecho sentir orgullosos"_ que Kasamatsu-senpai me dijo mientras arrastraba –metafóricamente hablando- mi cuerpo por la duela. Bastó medio año para comprender lo que durante dos años en Teiko no pude.

Solamente restaba una cosa por hacer y eso era seguir preparándose para nuestra siguiente oportunidad, la última para muchos: La Copa de Invierno. Cada gota de sudor puesta en los entrenamientos tenía que valer la pena una vez que iniciara la competencia. Cada partido ganado en las rondas preliminares nos acercaba a nuestra batalla inminente con el más fiero rival de la Generación de los Milagros. Tenía motivación de sobra.

Las viejas sombras del pasado cernieron sus brazos sobre mí, intentando hacerme claudicar. El primero en experimentar el máximo de mis potenciales fue Shougo-kun, ese partido me había ayudado a cerrar una puerta que había dejado abierta hacía un par de años. No, no me importa el título de Teiko, pero tampoco soy tan amable para entregarlo como sin nada. No, no puedo rendirme cuando hay un par de sujetos muy fuertes esperándome más adelante. No, ni siquiera una lesión podía frenar mi paso.

Fue gracias a la frustración que sentí al perder por primera vez que comprendí cuanto me gustaba el basquetbol, que no quería dejarlo, sino más bien entregar todo en la cancha. Tal como en ese día.

Hay una diferencia abismal entre jugar _con_ el equipo a jugar _para_ el equipo, y si bien tenía mis razones personales para ese encuentro, yo estaba en la cancha jugando como un miembro más de Kaijou, su As, quien se encargaría de llevarlos a la victoria.

Pero a veces no sale todo como lo planeas ¿cierto? Justo en la cúspide de mi mejor momento, de nuestra oportunidad de ser superiores, tiene que pasar lo inevitable. La maldita lesión me hace tomar asiento en el banquillo, dejándome como un impotente espectador que sólo ve cómo su equipo cae poco a poco.

Mis labores de persuasión tampoco ayudaron a que regresara al partido, en cambio recibí regaños de parte de todos. Incluso Kasamatsu-senpai volvió con su discurso de la jodida jerarquía _"…es la orden de tu senpai. Los de primero no tienen permitido responder"._ Todos están preocupados por mi condición, incluso si eso hace que perdamos ellos prefieren eso a que yo termine peor. Rayos.

Ellos confían siempre en mí, ahora era mi turno de confiar en ellos. Pero la confianza por sí sola no haría que ese encuentro se viera del lado de Kaijou y observar a mi equipo resistir el embiste de Seirin no tranquilizaba mis ansias. ¿Por qué no puedo estar dentro? ¿Por qué no puedo ayudar a mi equipo? No hago esto por mí, ya no más. Después de todo me gusta ser llamado Kise de Kaijou.

"_Si no voy ahora mismo no merezco ser llamado el As. Definitivamente lo lamentaré si no voy allá porque… Yo amo este equipo"_. La lesión no importa, el ego no importa, el orgullo no importa; lo importante es lo que puedes hacer por tu equipo; y lo que yo quería hacer era llevarlos a la victoria.

No recuerdo un encuentro donde me haya esforzado tanto como en esa semifinal. Di todo lo que tenía que dar, incluso más. Me sentía –y era- imparable. En esos cuatro minutos restantes solamente repetía en mi mente _"no quiero que Kaijou pierda, llevaré a Kaijou a la victoria."_

Y ese deseo no pudo ser realidad. ¿Qué hice mal?

Incluso si alguien como Kagamicchi dice que no pudo detenerme pese a ganar el partido eso no me satisface en lo más mínimo. De hecho me molesta aún más.

Así que aquí estoy de nuevo, siendo demasiado bueno… Pero no lo suficiente.

Todo ha terminado. Una, otra y otra mano se posan sobre mi espalda, en un aliento sin palabras que me hace saber que al fin soy verdaderamente parte de un equipo, que puedo darlo todo por ellos así como ellos darán todo por mí. Que no estoy solo en esta lucha, que habrá más oportunidad, que podemos aceptar este resultado. Respiro profundo aún con mis sollozos.

Amo mi playera, amo mis colores, amo a Kaijou.


End file.
